Destruction
by ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: Khalari witnesses the hunt for the ex celestrial dragons and the escape of two small boys. She was told not to go, not to help. But it just didn't feel right. Rated M for suggestive themes and violence. Cause hey! Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

Khalari age 10- the start of the end

Destruction... Thats all there was in these towns.

The roaring of riots sounded out in the distance. Many people that who you would call human were acting more animal than ever.

They all raced to the middle of the town, cursing out for the ruler of the city.

As for my family... We were different. We watched over the forest just on the outskirts.

"Crazy humes, never learning their lessons..." My father said lowly.

His green eyes watching scrutinizingly. The fairly light dark skinned wrinkled around in a sneer as he heard the deathly calls and screaming.

"Khalari, stay away from these things. They are more dangerous than the fires they start. More coniving than any snake."

The breeze blew by, his long dark hair with a few decorative braids went along with it.

My bleached curls flew along as well, my nose scrunched up with the smell of death and carbon filling my nostrils. My green eyes watched, their bodies were familiar structured as ours, our skin color was different, our hair, and actions all varied from one another.

"They are strange papa..."

We then see two kids fleeing the destruction. Going into the forest... Into our home.

"Scatter." My father commanded and we all headed to our tree... Well. Almost all of us.

I instead ran to the previous fleeing figures direction to investigate.

The two had gotten pretty far. I followed the tracks deep into the forest, getting closer to a forgotten city ruin. Buildings all around were crumbling and had overgrowth of life taking over of what was before the humes came.

I clung to the background of the cement walls, my instincts all telling me to turn around. I look around the ground on the main road, seeing the foot prints, silently following.

Soon they came to a stop and there were no more.

I went over to the tracks to see any strying from the path, my fingers went over to a small twig that was snapped on the side and followed cautiously.

Soon I hear a threatening yell above me with quick paced steps in a brisk run and on instinct I rolled to the side and knelt in a ready to dodge or pounce pose, my arms out to defend.

It was a kid around my age. Short blond hair, light skin, small oval black sunglasses. He was out of breath and looked a little roughed up, asmall bat in his small hands, his stance was of very little experience which shown of his origins.

"You gonna chase us outta here too, eh?!"

The anger was apparent in his body language as he lashed his bat about when he spoke.

Once he takes my appearance in his expression changes.

The clothes that were made of pelts of animals and tightened by woven vines. My light dark skin and green eyes with light blonde extremely wild and curly hair that rolled in a bounce with my breathing. Tight thigh muscles flexed in my crouched position, eyes narrowed as I quietly watched hia movements...

"What are you, eh? A slave coming to my aid through loyalty, eh?" His snobbish attitude was apparent in his voice. Confidence now in his stance, but his steps around me were still sloppy.

I then hear the second pair of feet from up in a decaying building, perhaps from where the other jumped down from.

A small boy who looked almost like him except he was more vulnerable. By the way his arms circled around his waist and small tear stains were down his cheeks. He sniffled as he observed in a sniffling silence.

"I asked you a question girl! Answer to me, eh!" The louder one said, in my experience I could tell they were in a sensitive situation... I felt my heart almost tug to reach out to these humes that were my age... Just imagining if my father was missing and the rest of my younger family including myself had to suffer...

"Khalari. I live in the forest here with my family. Are you in need of help?"

"Tch." The blond grit his teeth, "We don't need help from a girl, eh!" and stuck his tongue out childishly.

The other smaller boy came out, stumbling a bit weakly, his stomache spoke loudly for him giving a growl as he stared at his brother.

The said bit his lower lip.

"Please, let me help you. I know a place where you can rest." I relaxed a bit in my stance to signify that I was of no harm to them.

"Why should I trust you, eh?!" He gritted his teeth forcfully.

That's when I stood up, relaxed completely, "Because I might be all that you've got to trust other than your brother over there."

He stood there staring at me for a while and then looked down at the ground and bit his lower lip, possibly thinking and weighing over his options. He then looked to his battered brother and to himself and then back to me, "Fine, but if you cross me, I won't hesitate to kill you, eh..."

I nodded and tilted my head in signal for him to follow and started walking into the brush, I waited for them to keep pace plenty of times since I was so used to the enviorment around me, the trees, branches, roots, and all the other things that kept this forest alive and well. I led them far from the city where I knew that they would be safe.

The humidity inside was comforting to me, the sweat glistening off my dark skin felt nice, sure it was a lot cooler where my family mostly climbed above to escape the heat, but at the moment I couldn't do that with these two following me.

"Khalari." I turn to the familiar voice and see my brother Zantar and my hair stood on end as the two others stopped beside me, "What are you doing with them? You know Father said to leave them for dead."

"What did you say, eh?!" The small boy said, very offendedly.

"This is my choice Zantar. I can't just let them die. We we're in hard times too." I pressed on with my travels, "I am only taking them to the human factory."

"Heh. I wonder what Father would say once he finds you betrayed him?" I looked up to him then in the branch that he lazily propped himself on with a smug grin.

"You wouldn't..." The ultimate offense in our tribe that takes away our humanity, many people go insane when they leave, others just disappear and never come back...

"Oh I would..." He teased, plucking a small fruit from the tree and delving into it as he stared from his high horse.

"You leave her alone, eh!"

I turn to the boy a little surprised that he stood up for me in the first place, my brother only let out a howl of laughter.

"If you think that you'll get away from defying fathers orders so easily then you're wrong. The only reason why you're still even the-unk!" A good sized rock hit the side of his head and left a flowing trail of blood in its wake and Zantar looked at the offender lividly and the growth around him grew, his powers being activated through his rage, "How dare you..."

Vines started to come out in its wake, and the smaller ones started to hop around as they grasped and tangled on his legs, the other kept his glare to my brother as they wrapped around his legs as well, but I didn't sit and watch.

"Please, trust me and close your eyes." I let the morning steams of light gather around my arms, the reflections almost blinding for the normal eye as the cut into the vines quickly, they had to sheild their eyes from the sudden brightness but soon as the spunky one's eyes adjusted he kept his eyes locked on me.

Zantar howled with laughter, "You're lucky the light is here to save you now. I take my leave. Father has been looking for you anyways. He'll find out on his own anyways, I'll only be a witness to your end." With that being said he left quickly.

I let the light stream around my arms like a short circut of electricity stream, the small boys watched in amazement.

I hear the spunky boy mutter something, I turn to him and the light dispearses slowly in thin air. The confused face I wore spoke for itself, "I said, my name is Doflamingo." He pronounced more clearly and I blinked at him in surprise, I wasn't expecting him to introduce himself.

I nod to him in confirmation, "Well, Doflamingo, are you ready to continue with your brother? We're almost there."

Doflamingo looked back to check on him, he was a little shaken up but seemed fine and Doflamingo looked back at me and firmly nodded his head, "But before we continue on, why? Why are you helping us?"

I purse my lips with a frown, "Because... I know what it's like to struggle..." With ending the conversation there I turn and continue on, keeping my eyes ahead of me to hopefully make it before anyone else comes to see me for themselves...

Please leave a review after reading of what you think of this, I will continue it to the next few chapters to see of what you think. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while now, and it's going to be more focused on my OC in the beginning chapters to develop the story, but later on there will be more Doflamingo, I will try my best to go with the story, I am still trying to learn more of Doflamingo's past to be able to make this story work.

Thanks for taking your time reading! I really appriciate it and I hope you enjoied reading it as much as I did typing it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"What lies behind you and what lies in front of you pales in comparison to what lies inside of you." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

The morning light seemed to burst as we came into the clearing, the smell of rust and metal apparent in the air as we finally approached the clearing of the forest that seemed to wilt away from the factory. The building still standing strong and the chimneys still chuffing up smoke.

"This is where I know it is safe. People are afraid of this place, thinking it is haunted, but it's only me that keeps them off the area." I sweat dropped as he huffed a small laugh.

"It's better than nothing I suppose, eh." Doflamingo watched the lively factory work, his brother silent, but I could see that he was tired and weary.

"There are rooms inside, mostly just left over from previous residents."

He nodded briefly towards me and he took his steps to the factory, when he saw I wasn't following he looked back, "Are you coming?"

I shook my head, "No, I can't. I have to return to my father, and knowing my brother he probably already knows of what I've done. Now, I have to face the consequences." I looked down and away from the two, my fear billowing in quickly, "You might not see me again... I don't know what's going to-" A hard pat on my head interuppted me from my sentence and I looked up to see his hand on my head.

"You better come back, eh." There was a light pink dusting his cheeks and he looked away dropping his hand, "I don't know the area, so you're going to have to help us..."

I smiled to his unexpected worry for me, but soon turned away, "I'll try..." and with than headed for the thick brush and climbed to get onto the braches and head home quickly.

It didn't take long to get to the village, the bridges and houses up in the trees, people thriving and talking as they stopped to talk or go through trade on the platforms. I dropped to the deck after climbing a a few feet higher, as I walked past a few people they all stopped to stare at me disapprovingly. I didn't let it get to me and kept my head high, though it did bother me to know that this was most likely my end, knowing everyone knew now, that my brother did squeel like the pig he is.

Once I got to the doors of my home I took a deep breath and pushed the long palms aside and made my entrance.

My brother was in the livingroom, rocking on a hammock, his eyes fell upon me and he glared, "Father shes back!"

I hear a plate crash in the kitchen, knowing that was my mother, and slow steady steps coming from a room soon showed the face of my father as he walked towards me.

"Khalari... Do you know what you have done?" His voice may have been low and even, but his eyes betrayed him of his hidden pain and anger.

"Yes." I kept my stare even and unrelenting, knowing of what was to come.

"You always had a big heart for the weak. But this time your heart has failed to keep in touch with your mind, and for that you must pay the price... Even if you are my child..." His hand rested on my shoulder and soon he let go and went outside, myself following him.

We went to ground level and he stood before me, onlookers watched from afar up on the platforms of the trees.

"Your punishment for disobeying direct orders is to go back to where you began, no longer holding form as one of us. You are to never come back. Until you can find jurisdiction you will stay in the form that the gods give you of your judgement." He said aloud for the witnesses to hear, the people watching intently.

Before he did anything, he pulled me in for a a tight and shaken hug, "I'm sorry Khali..."

The words I heard from him hit me deep and pulled a straining string in my heart, tears forming in my eyes, "I love you..." I said shakily and he then let go and put his hand upon my head, a faint glow resonated and I saw the world differently, change a different color almost, like I had new eyes but were already used. The world seemed to blur and take a darker color. The warmth that my power gave me left my body, feeling like my feet were the drain that let it pour out to the earth. His hand came down and his demeanor did too. Tears rolled down his face as he turned back to the village.

I held my arms out and my skin was darker than the caremel brown it usually took, my hair frizzed out from the humidity and my body reacted negatively to the humidity, quickly making me tired and dizzy.

I watched him walk away slowly for the couple last seconds before making my move to return to the boys.

 _I need to get out of here. I need to find a group. SOMETHING!_

My feet didn't run like they used too, I tripped a few times and stumbled over roots just as the boys did earlier today.

As soon as I came to the clearing, the sun seemed to almost burn my retinas and I blocked the rays with my hands quickly with a whimper of pain as I squint and slowly let my eyes adjust.

The smog burned my nostrils and seemed to resonate in my lungs. I try to block my nose cupping my hand over both my mouth and nose.

Where are they?

I then see a small body move in the window and recognised it as Doflamingo, I began to trudge carefully over to the building and went up the metal stairs, I open the door and my face met harshly with a bat and the whole world went black.


End file.
